corruption_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Mortis
Lord Mortis is a character and an Eternal in the Corruption Chaos Universe. Temp Canon-The Eternals As Mortals became more and more populous in the realms, their beliefs became more and more pronounced. The concepts and processes that they took for granted eventually manifested into beings known as Eternals. Lord Mortis manifested as the Reaper, respresenting death in all its forms. Temp Canon-The First Calling The Archmages agreed that having the Eternals in their Council of Demons was probably a good idea, given what Nothing was and could be capable of. So Temp established a communications channel, through Alastor, to be able to contact Lord Mortis and invited him to the Council. Mortis accepted and attended the first calling where the King discussed his plans for the Council. To report any threats to the well-being of the universe and make sure they do not go unfought. Temp Canon-Battle for the Overworld Arriving with his comrades just in time to intercept Nothing's forces as they prepared to battle, Lord Mortis, along with the other Eternals, engaged Nothing before he could do any more damage to the Overworld. Their battle was immense, each blow echoing a resounding boom throughout the land until finally, Nothing had sustained enough damage to the form he manifested with and was forced into a retreat back to the Void. Appearance Lord Mortis appears like a standard view of Death. He wears a black cloak with white tendrils seeming to creep in on his right side. He has a skeleton for a body that is always hidden under the cloak, no one knows his true appearance except for his bony hands and skull head. He has a large angel's wing on his right and a large demon's wing on his left. He carries his obsidian black scythe wherever he goes and the red lines running down it activate when he is near a Soul needing to be reaped. In his human form he still wears his cloak and carries his scythe but his wings are not visible. Personality Lord Mortis, like most of the Eternals, is very posh and proper, especially in the company of other Mortals. He needs to stick 'by the book' if he wishes to keep the Forces in balance. As the most powerful of the Allied Eternals, Mortis holds himself responsible for keeping his comrades in line and acting as a sort of commander on the battlefield. He is known to have a ruthless streak when dealing with Mortals that are too inquisitive for their own good, too. Abilities Q: Mortal Power. Passive. Lord Mortis gains bonus pure damage on heroes based on the number of times they have died. This also applies to his spells as well. W: Soulstorm. Creates a whirling barrier of souls around Lord Mortis dealing damage to any heroes caught in its range. E: Scytharang. Lord Mortis throws his scythe in an arc in front of him, dealing damage and slowing enemy units caught inside it. D: Light Sacrifice. Lord Mortis kills an enemy creep, gaining its soul for a small boost to health and mana. Only one sacrifice may be active at once. F: Dark Sacrifice. Lord Mortis kills an enemy creep, gaining its soul for a small boost to damage and attack speed. Only one sacrifice may be active at once. R: Instant Death. Passive. Instantly kills an enemy hero anywhere on the map when they drop below a percentage of hp. Category:Temp